


Bittersweet Awakening

by Sourstrawberry



Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourstrawberry/pseuds/Sourstrawberry
Summary: Laurent knows better than to fall for her. An unspoken agreement between them and yet here he was slowly falling in love with her.
Relationships: Dorothy (Great pretender)/Laurent Thierry
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Bittersweet Awakening

Laurent fucked up. They were not partners, not family and especially not lovers. That was what Dorothy had said but here he was watching her go on and on about their most recent heist. When they first met they had found her constant rambling annoying at first however Laurent slowly found that to be an endearing quality of hers as they became closer.  
“I love you”  
Dorothy paused for a moment, her eyes widening as she was taken back from the sudden statement.  
Dorothy returning back to her usual demeanour let out a small laugh. “Are you sure the alcohol isn’t getting to your head Laurent” she joked burying her face into his shirt as if to avoid facing him.  
He chuckled, tilting her chin away from his chest so that they were now face to face. “I love you” he said softly as he placed a kiss on the top on the top of her head. “I love the way your eyes light up as we’re as a plan for a new con begins to unfold” he said as he kissed her cheek. “I love how dedicated you are to taking down people who have manipulated and hurt others,” he said, kissing her other cheek. “I love how you always take every situation head on” placing a kiss on her. “And I love the way you talk so much” he finished placing a kiss on her lips. Dorothy shifted herself into Laurent’s lap, wrapping her arms around his neck so that she could deepen the kiss.  
After a few minutes they separated, Dorothy’s face scrunched up as she was contemplating about what she was going to say.  
“I’ve never really been in a proper relationship before” Dorothy noted. “Yeah I’ve been in a few flings here and there but never one where I think I could be loved...” she murmured. “It’s easier just to make jokes then confront what’s really there.” She hid her face in his neck, too shy to face what she was about to say next. “I’m afraid of what will come out of this.”  
“When you’re with me you have nothing to be afraid of” Laurent comforted, holding her tighter as if to never wanting to let her go.  
******  
The night was tense. Laurent and Dorothy returning to their bedroom from a night that could have ended tragically.  
“You could’ve died,” Laurent said bitterly, tending to the wound on Dorothy's cheek.  
“But I didn’t die so I guess I could say that the night was pretty successful!” Dorothy laughed.  
‘There she goes again’ Laurent thought as he continued to clean her wound. ‘Using shit humour to cope.’  
Raising his voice Laurent shouted “this isn’t a fucking joke Dorothy” as a scowl formed on his face.  
Her face hardened. “You knew what you were getting into when you decided to become a confidence man. Just because we’re in a relationship doesn’t mean any of the rules have changed.”  
Laurent was exasperated at this point, rage building up inside of him. “Just because they’re rules doesn’t mean you get to act so reckless. Just because you view all of this as a game doesn’t mean you shouldn’t take things seriously!”  
With tears beginning to blur his vision and his voice trembling “I don’t know what I would do if you had been killed...”  
Dorothy cupped Laurent’s face in her hands, resting her forehead against his. “I’m sorry”  
Tears began to flow freely at this point. He didn’t know if she was apologising for putting herself in danger or apologising for the fact that this would be something she would do again. Laurent desperately hoped for the former.  
Laurent leaned in for kiss, Dorothy eagerly responding to it. What was supposed to be short kiss quickly became more heated. Dorothy widening her legs to make it easier for Laurent to press his body up against hers.  
Laurent’s hand slips under her shirt, his hand coming up to knead Dorothy’s breasts.  
Dorothy moaned, allowing Laurent to slip his tongue in and making the kiss more intense.  
They continued to make out until Dorothy separated to take a breath. “ I need to take these clothes off” she whined as she tugged her dress off and took off her bra. Laurent followed suit, removing his shirt and immediately began suck and nip at Dorothy’s neck hoping that it would leave marks for the morning to come. She sighed sweetly as Laurent began placing soft kisses down Dorothy’s neck, trailing kissed down to her chest. Lowering her back on to the bed before he finally took her dark brown nipples into his mouth and began to suck on them gently.  
A gasp escaped her lips as Laurent hand travelled to her other nipple to squeeze and roll it to under his thumb. The sounds of her voice going straight to his dick.  
His hand left her tits to begin stroking her clit through her panties, Dorothy responding in earnest as she began grinding against his fingers.  
“God I need to take these off” Dorothy moaned, momentarily separating from Laurent in order to take off her panties.  
Dorothy gasped softly as Laurent stroked her wet opening, entering a finger into her. Laurent added a second finger, curling his fingers as he stroked her faster.  
Muffled moans escaped her lips as Dorothy turned her face towards the pillows as her voice began to raise. She knew Laurent hated it when she did it but at this rate her voice was going to get louder and her only wish was to smother those sounds.  
Laurent groaned in annoyance “I want to hear your voice Dorothy.....you know how much I love it when you’re like this”.  
Laurent moved down, hooking one of Dorothy’s over his shoulder. Kissing and nipping at her inner thighs as he began to edge closer to her pussy.  
Dorothy whined and spread her legs further, hoping that Laurent would hurry up and eat her out but as usual Laurent took his time with. He chuckled, leaving one thigh to only continue what he was doing to the other thigh.  
“Laurent” whimpered Dorothy, her signature pout forming on her face “stop teasing.”  
Laurent chuckled as he took her clit into his mouth and gently began to suck on it.  
Her pussy wetter than before entered in three fingers.  
A pleased cry was released from Dorothy as her hips undiluted in time with the thrusts of Laurent’s fingers.  
Dorothy’s took Laurent’s hair into her hands tightly which sent a rush down his spine.  
Laurent’s dick was throbbing at this point and as much as he enjoyed having his head in between Dorothy’s thighs.  
Laurent got up to remove his trousers and underwear to reveal his dick, red and dripping with pre cum.  
Dorothy took in the sight, watching Laurent retrieve a condom from one of the draws and slide it on. He gripped at Dorothy’s hips with one hand as he used the other to guide his dick into her opening. Laurent sank into her in one fluid motion. Both of them mossing in unison.  
She felt so warm tight. Laurent ached to move but restrained himself as he waited for Dorothy to adjust to the sudden penetration. She wrapped her legs around Laurent, signalling that she was ready for him to move.  
He sets a steady pace. Doing slow and deep strokes as Dorothy moved in tandem.  
As Laurent began to stroke her clit. Matching his pace as his strokes began to get faster and shorter.  
Dorothy trembled as she arched into his thrusts. Heat began to blossom in her as she felt her orgasm coming, unable to control the sharp twitches in her hips.  
At this moment Laurent thought Dorothy looked beautiful. Her plump lips slightly agape, the soft light light reflecting of the sheen of her rich dark brown skin and her white and pink hair fanning out to form a sort of halo around her head.  
He kissed her forehead, pushing himself to go faster as he felt his orgasm approaching.  
“Tu es trop belle” Laurent announce as he began to stroke Dorothy faster.  
Before she knows it she comes. “Laurent!” She cried . Her release washing as her mind was left blank with complete ecstasy.  
Feeling Dorothy squeeze so tightly around him caused his pace to stutter out of sync. With a groan Laurent comes continuing to pump his dick into her until his orgasm is over.  
“I love you” Laurent said, relishing in the afterglow. “Me too” Dorothy replied, giving him a small peck on the lips.  
Laurent pulls out, going to the bathroom to retrieve a wet rag to clean himself and Dorothy up.  
Moments later they are snuggled up against each other, Dorothy’s hear tucked underway Laurent’s chin as she lays on his head. Sleep calls for them as the night begins to reach into the early hours of the morning.  
************  
Laurent found him watching Dorothy sleep. One of the few times where her expressive face wasn’t contorted into some kind of smirk or smile but instead what was left with an ethereal and peaceful expression. Laurent would appreciate it if more if her cheek swelling from the brawl she had gotten herself into.  
A deep fear began to unwind in Laurent. Continuing to con powerful people could eventually lead their deaths. He knew this before he joined this odd team of people. But he didn’t expect to fall in love with Dorothy along the way.  
With the money they have made Dorothy and him could settle down. Live the rest of their lives peaceful and without the threat of danger. But knowing Dorothy she knew it wouldn’t be easy to convince her. She was addicted to the thrill of the chase, less concerned about the money and only caring about how grand their con could be.  
But for now he would watch her sleep. Taking in her beauty as light began to peak through the curtains.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Dorothy as a character and I’m so glad she isn’t dead. I was afraid they were going to goal with the whole women in the refrigerator trope but I’m so happy they didn’t. I don’t particularly care if Dorothy and Laurent end up together (and I kinda don’t know how that would even happen) but if they do meet again I just want there to be a lot drama lol.


End file.
